darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brimhaven Dungeon
The Brimhaven Dungeon is an area of Dragonkin ruins located south-west of Brimhaven on the member's portion of the island of Karamja. The dungeon is the third largest on Gielinor, surpassed only by the God Wars Dungeon and the Chaos Tunnels. The dungeon is visited often for its large variety of monsters, and for elite clue scroll scans which tell the player to scan the dungeon. To enter the dungeon, players must pay Saniboch, who is outside the entrance, 875 coins each time they wish to enter the dungeon. Players with Karamja gloves 3, earned from the Karamja Tasks, can enter for free; with an update on 7 September 2010 you may enter free even if the gloves are in your bank. Once inside, players need any hatchet (other than a blessed hatchet) to hack their way through hanging vines at various points in the dungeon. A hatchet on the toolbelt will work. Players may grab a bronze hatchet from the table of the pirate pub to the east of the entrance. They can also be purchased at the general store to the south of the dungeon. Some, but not all, vines require 10, 27 and 34 woodcutting to cut through. There are also stepping stones in the dungeon that require level 12 Agility to pass. If you fail (which is quite rare), you will lose a small amount of health. There is a level 80 Brimhaven Dungeon resource dungeon containing steel dragons, iron dragons, mithril dragons (with the completion of every Daemonheim Task), anvils, and a hammer. It is popular for those wishing to turn bars into alchables or stackable items. The cost of entering the dungeon can often be easily recouped from the drops of the many powerful monsters in the dungeon, including demons, giants, and dragons. The dungeon is a popular destination for players seeking to fight greater demons, black demons, red dragons, or metal dragons. Many areas are infested with aggressive level 35 wild dogs. They have poor drops (just bones and rarely charms) and will pile low-levelled players. They are very rarely slain, except for obtaining bones for Bones to Bananas or Bones to Peaches. They are non-aggressive to players with a combat level of 75 or higher. Since most players that enter the dungeon have sufficient combat experience to make them non-aggressive, they are very rarely considered dangerous. The Adamant dragon dungeon can be accessed by the room that connects the large moss/fire giant room to the black demons. Location The dungeon can be reached by sailing from East Ardougne to Brimhaven, for a fee of 30 coins, 15 with Karamja gloves 1 or for free with the ring of charos. Another sea route can be taken from Port Sarim to Musa Point, for the same price. However, it is a much longer walk to the dungeon entrance from Musa Point than from Brimhaven. Alternatively, you can charter a ship to get to Brimhaven (e.g. the Port Sarim-Brimhaven charter ship ride costs 1600 coins). The nearest bank, although the quest Shilo Village and 10 extra coins are required, is Shilo Village Bank by using Hajedy's cart. Newer updates allow you to teleport to the Karamja lodestone. This brings you about 20 steps away from the dungeon, speeding up trips to the dungeon. Teleportation is also practical: * Teleport to House if the player-owned house is on Karamja or a Brimhaven tablet if the player has completed Love Story. This is by far the quickest way to get to the dungeon, and best to get your items back if you die. Before, it was practically impossible to get the items back unless you were very fast or if someone had blessed the grave. Due to the fact that an update has allowed gravestones to last twice as long, it is now possible. * Teleport to the Karamja lodestone, which is located directly south-east of the dungeon. * Teleport to the Catherby lodestone, and charter a ship (480 coins) to Brimhaven, then run south * Spirit tree if the player can plant a spirit tree behind the Brimhaven Agility Arena. * Amulet of glory to Karamja, then run west then south. * Fairy ring and then north to the dungeon. * Karamja gloves 3 to Shilo Village and then the Shilo Village cart system to Brimhaven. Using a cart costs 10 coins. * Teleport to Ardougne. Take boat to Brimhaven (costs 30 gp). Walk south to dungeon. * Cabbageport to Port Sarim. Take the charter ship to Brimhaven (costs 1600 gp). Walk south to dungeon. * Use of Tai Bwo Wannai Teleport scrolls, a reward from any difficulty of Clue Scrolls. Monsters * Wild dogs * Moss giants * Fire giants * Greater demons * Black demons * Baby red dragons * Red dragons * Bronze dragons * Iron dragons * Steel dragons * Mithril dragons (in a resource dungeon) * Adamant dragons (in their seperate dungeon below this dungeon) The metal dragons are popular since they drop both dragon platelegs and dragon plateskirts, and the iron dragons and steel dragons also drop the very rare Draconic visage. Personalities * Saniboch - The guard to the entrance of this dungeon. Players must pay him 875 coins to enter if they have not received the Karamja gloves 3 or 4 from the Karamja Tasks. Karamja Tasks Several tasks in the Karamja Tasks involve Brimhaven Dungeon: * Medium tasks: ** Chop the vines to gain deeper access to Brimhaven Dungeon. ** Cross the chasm using the stepping stones in Brimhaven Dungeon. ** Climb the stairs within Brimhaven Dungeon. * Hard tasks: ** Kill a Metal dragon in Brimhaven Dungeon. (A bronze dragon is the easiest dragon to kill.) As noted above, the Karamja gloves 3, a reward from the Hard tasks, give free access to the dungeon. In addition, the Karamja gloves 4, a reward from the Elite tasks, give access to a shortcut to the red dragons, and allow the wearer to deal double damage to wild dogs in the dungeon. The shortcut is in the room to the south, after passing the first roots. You will need to be wearing the gloves in order to jump down the hole. Gallery Brimhaven dungeon entrance.png|Entering the dungeon... Brimhaven Dungeon levels.png|Different levels in the dungeon. Brimhaven Dungeon demons.png|Demons and dogs in the dungeon... Steel dragon hatchery.png|The steel and iron dragons Dragonkin laboratory entrance.png|The stairway into the Dragonkin laboratory Music Tracks unlocked: * 7th Realm * Pathways * Karamja Jam Trivia * The Wise Old Man traveled to Karamja and ventured into Brimhaven Dungeon, which few people at the time dared to enter. Afterwards, he advised the locals to charge any adventurer who wished to enter the dungeon, which is why Saniboch charges a fee of 875 coins for any player to enter. * In the room before the bronze dragons, there is a spiral staircase leading down. It was covered by a grate and unaccessible until the release of Adamant dragons. * The dungeon was graphically updated with several other dungeons such as the Chaos Tunnels. The graphical update made it look much more dragonkin-like. Before this update, Brimhaven Dungeon looked like a typical underground dungeon. Some noticeable updates were the metallic dragon rooms, the stepping stones (now over a chasm instead of lava), the removal of skeletons, and the large removal of lava in most areas. * The dungeon contains much more varieties of dragons than any other dungeon, with 6 different species (including within dungeons found inside). * The dungeon houses the most types of metallic dragons, ranging from bronze to adamant (including within dungeons found inside). References nl:Brimhaven Dungeon fi:Brimhaven Dungeon Category:Karamja Category:Brimhaven Category:Areas inhabited by the Dragonkin